


this red string (will lead me back to you)

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Red String of Fate, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: regardless of time, place, or circumstance the red thread may stretch or tangle, but it would never break. even after death the two of them would meet again.
Relationships: Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	this red string (will lead me back to you)

**Author's Note:**

> 👏  
> the short is finally freed from draft hell so wahoooo! please note that i decided to write a short connected to oryou's death from the Koha-Ace Winter Edition: "A Bakumatsu Era Fairytale in Manga" (Sakamoto Ryoma and Oryo's Life Story), it involves drowning so if you are uncomfortable with that please skip reading this.

Oryou wonders just how much of her life was preordained, curious if the gods knew she would meet Ryouma and become attached to him. Her hatred slowly, but surely covered in thin layers of memories shared with the man who pushed himself forward to see his dream come to life. Like seeds, Oryou sowed her hatred, letting it fester only to one day realize, the sound of her own gnashing teeth, the venom in her eyes, and the cold disinterest in humans had instead bloomed into something else. 

Love. 

It had bloomed into love, though a bit awkward Ryouma had never commented on it. Instead, he watched her go through the motions and learn along the way. From caring about Ryouma's well-being to her fights with that annoyingly scruffy man and to how her relationship with the villagers slowly changed from whispers of calling her a monster to calling her Oryou-san-- the warmth that blossomed allowed for her to finally return their smiles with one of her own. None of her previous plans or motives behind it, just a smile and nothing more.

One that made Ryouma smile as well in the past, yet now his body laid to rest in the cold ground. The earth embracing him in place of her, a smile on his face to the very end. The water laps at Oryou's feet, her clothes greedily drinking the seawater as if it was alive. 

Closer, closer. Colder and colder Oryou made her way further into the ocean, the fish that would linger close to shore swam away. The ocean is beautiful she and Ryouma would gaze out at it for many hours, one of the few things Oryou dared to openly call beautiful when Ryouma wasn't listening. Yet now it was bleak, cold, and pulling her down. The seagull's cries are the last things she hears before she is swallowed beneath the waves, her hair flowing around while the rays of sunlight filtered down from above, the light slowly becoming harder and harder to see Oryou laughs how foolish-- how foolish that she the great snake is doing such a thing. 

A tug is felt on her finger, even with the slowly fading light Oryou notices a single red string tied to her finger standing out in start contrast to her hair and the sound of someone calling her name is all Oryou hears before it all fades to black. 

\- 

Oryou coughs, clothes still soaked and different but still hers. The red string is still tied to her finger, small tugs, and the calling of her name is enough for Oryou to push herself to her feet, coughing up more of the seawater with each step she took forward until she was running. 

**"Greedy!"**

Call her greedy-- for like a dragon she wished to stand beside the one calling her name. The one thing that she knows without a doubt she can say is her's and vise versa.

**"Monster!"**

It wasn't a lie, she isn't human so calling her a monster is sufficient enough. 

"Oryou-San," Ryouma's voice is just as warm as she remembers it his clothes are different just like her own, but it suits him and that smile... to see it again when the last time she saw it was before he died. The red string is wound tightly around his own finger, connecting the two of them is pinched between two of his own fingers. 

"Ryouma... I'm home." 

"Welcome back, Oryou-San." 

Regardless of time, place, or circumstance the red thread may stretch or tangle, but it would never break. Even after death the two of them would meet again. 


End file.
